


《英年早逝的男友》第102章和谐部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 原野/万亦深
Kudos: 3





	《英年早逝的男友》第102章和谐部分

还没等原野走到门边，万亦深就过去抱住了他。把手伸进裤子里，揉着原野还没有勃起的性器玩。

“干嘛？”原野喉头干渴，随口问。

“玩一玩。”万亦深亲着原野的耳朵，粘腻色情的水声在耳边响起来。

原野索性把裤子全都脱下来，扔在地上，“小二，给我舔一舔。”

万亦深跪了下来，埋头在原野的胯间，一口把原野的阴茎含了进去，狠狠的吸着，他吸得很用力。

原野还没有完全勃起，这样子被万亦深大力地吸舔，并没有快感，反而很疼。

他吃痛地抓着万亦深的头发，“干嘛啊你，疼！”

对于原野痛苦的呜咽，万亦深置若罔闻，他双膝跪在地上，宽大的手掌分别覆在原野的两个膝盖上，用蛮力让原野把腿分开。他还是吸得很凶，甚至用牙齿轻咬着脆弱的龟头。

原野受不住了，命根子被人这样欺负，哪个男人能受得了？

“宝贝儿，哥错了，别搞我了......疼啊！”原野使劲推着万亦深的头，但是自己的老二被人家放在嘴里咬着，他两腿都发软了，根本没有力气推万亦深。

万亦深不管不顾，还是用力吸着。

“万小二！你他妈想我死啊！”原野额上都在冒汗，万亦深如此粗暴的口交真的让他受苦了，他都怕自己以后萎了。

万亦深吐出原野半硬的性器，一只手握着阴茎，他很用力，握得很紧，让原野有种窒息的感觉。

“你为什么这样子对我？”万亦深红着眼睛问。

“什么样子啊！”原野伸手去掐万亦深的脖子。

“昨晚上，明明是你做错了，你还那样子对我。你总是在生气，总是对我发脾气，还打我。”万亦深控诉着，眼圈都红了。

“哥错了，真的错了。对不起啊，宝贝儿，我以后不敢了，你先放手好不好？我这地儿要是坏了，以后你干谁去啊！”原野没出息地求饶。

“还有刚才，明明是你自己把汤给摔了的，你还怪我，还骂我。”万亦深跪在地上，抬头看着原野，眼里是真的噙了泪花。

原野抚摸着万亦深的脸，自己也跪下来，“小二，我错了，我真的错了。我以后不骂了，以后好好哄着你，好不好？你先放手，疼啊。”

“你一点儿诚意都没有，你根本不是在道歉。”

原野心想着要不是命根子在万亦深手里握着，他肯定要好好教训这小子，太猖狂了这人！

“对不起嘛，原谅哥哥好不好？小二，我的小宝贝儿。来，我给你舔，你先放手。”

“你太欺负人了，原野。”万亦深松开了手，转而去轻轻揉捏阴茎下方的精囊。

“你这人真的是，你都杀了我，我都还没说你欺负人呢！你现在有脸说我欺负人？”原野在万亦深背上打了一下。

“我是杀了你，但是我和已经和你道歉了，你也已经原谅我了，你就不能再拿这件事儿要挟我。”万亦深又要去祸害原野的命根子。

原野眼疾手快地握住万亦深的手腕，“好了好了，以后不会了。来，我给你舔，好好伺候你。”

万亦深直接把原野横抱起来放到床上去，他俯身重新含住原野。这次没有那么残暴了，尽心尽力地吞吐着，很快就让原野彻底硬了。

又热又硬的性器在他的口腔里戳着，原野呻吟起来，“对，再深一点儿，吸一吸，不要那么用力......往下舔一舔。”

万亦深很听话，唇舌并用，温热的手掌套弄着阴茎，嫩滑的舌头去舔下方的精囊。

原野调整了一下姿势，半靠在床头，拿过一个枕头垫在后腰处，心满意足地看着万亦深伺候他。

他摸着万亦深的头发，“你说你，现在吃得这么起劲，刚才还闹什么。还好没有把老子给玩废了。我跟你讲，要是我这地方废了，我就阉了你，咱俩以后就当姐妹算了。”

在一起这么多年，万亦深自然是知道该怎么样让原野舒服，他伸出舌头迂回地舔着阴茎上的经脉。又上来含住原野的乳尖，舌面裹覆挑逗，把原野爽得不行。

原野把万亦深拉上来，用力吻住，舌头相缠，口中的津液交换着滑落。万亦深的唇很软，舌头却很有力，他把舌头伸到原野的嘴里，舔着口腔里的柔软。唇舌相接着摩擦也很带来极致的快感。

这种感觉不仅仅是性爱的爽利，还是爱人的温存，色情和爱意并存。

虽然被万亦深给一刀捅进心窝子，让原野的性情变了不少，但是他不得不承认，他是爱万亦深的，很爱。尤其是做爱的时候，这种爱意更是强烈。让他有一种被万亦深吻着就能射的冲动。

万亦深也脱了自己的裤子，把性器拿出来，和原野的握在一起，一起套弄，一起摩擦。

原野以前听原则说，哪个寡妇和哪个壮汉搞在一起，干柴烈火地搞。

那时候，他不知道什么是干柴烈火，原则给他解释，说就是男女忍不住上床干的那种事儿。

现在他觉得，干柴烈火就不该是形容男女，应该是形容男人和男人。

男人之间的粗暴，两根硬热的性器在一起摩擦迸发出火花才是干柴烈火。

原野去舔万亦深的喉结，情到深处狠狠咬着万亦深的皮肉。

男人之间的性爱是激烈的，骂着脏话，粗暴又刺激，这是女人不能接受的。但这就是原野想要的，他想着如果自己娶了个娇滴滴的小媳妇，一咬人家，人家就哭，这他妈的就不痛快。

还是他家小二好，能给他最大的刺激，可以随便打骂。

万亦深亲着原野的脸，又咬着原野的唇，他手上的动作越来越快，他知道原野快要射了。他再次俯身，把原野的性器含进嘴里，吞得很深，给他做深喉，狭窄细嫩的喉头一下一下挤压着原野的阴茎。

原野眼前一片模糊，是生理性的泪水，他看到高潮的白光，太刺激了。

他两条腿都架在万亦深的肩膀上，两只手紧紧抓着床单，口中不可抑制地叫出声来，“小二，啊......”

万亦深腾出一只手，去捂住他的嘴，不让他叫出声。外面人来人往，还有各种鬼魂飘荡着，要是被人知道了，肯定又会带来麻烦。

原野被万亦深捂着嘴，最终颤抖着射在万亦深的嘴里。

他脱力地躺着，穿着粗气。

万亦深把口中的精液吐出来，抹在原野的后穴用来做润滑，开始给他扩张。他把原野翻了个身，去咬着原野的臀肉，留下一个一个咬牙。

并不疼，酥酥麻麻的，原野趴在床上，骂着：“你是狗吗，这么喜欢咬人。”

“你自己每天骂我是狗的。”万亦深把原野的臀肉掰开，用舌头去扩张。

后穴被软嫩的舌头舔着，原野舒服得哼了起来。其实原野很喜欢在扩张的时候，万亦深给他舔后面，很舒服。

万亦深熟练地扩张着，很快就好了。他压在原野的身上，把勃发的性器抵在穴口，慢慢研磨着。

他咬着原野的耳朵，“让不让操？”

“我说不让，你就不操了吗？”

万亦深也是忍得住，把硬得发疼的性器就那么抵在原野的穴口，他舔着原野的肩膀来纾解欲望，说：“那我不操了，就这样吧。”

“操你妈的！你不来我来！”原野把手反过去，捏住万亦深的臀肉，狠狠地捏着，是真的用力。

万亦深猛地插了进去。

“我操，你轻点儿！”原野喘着气，适应着万亦深的器物，他扭头和万亦深缠吻在一起，不知羞耻地说：“什么时候，你的胸怀能和你的鸡巴一样大就好了。干人干得这么猛，做人却是又小气，娘了吧唧的。”

感觉到原野已经适应过来，万亦深狠狠地插进去，操得又快又深。

“舒服吗？”万亦深嘴贴着嘴问。

“舒服，爽死你原爷爷了。嗯......就哪儿，再顶一下，用力一点儿。”原野把自己欲望摊开，告诉万亦深自己的感受。

万亦深抽出来，又把原野翻过来。

原野这会儿正爽着呢，万亦深这么一抽出来，让他觉得后穴一阵空虚。

“干就干了，翻来翻去干什么。”他不满地说道。

万亦深将他翻过来之后，从正面插了进去，“我要看着你做。”

“就说你小气嘛。”原野摸着万亦深紧实的胸肌，虽然这段日子瘦了一些，但手感还是很好。他握住万亦深的手，把万亦深的手指含进嘴里，色情地舔着。

万亦深下身不断抽送着，俯身亲他的脸，低声骂：“你太骚了。”

“我还能更骚呢。”原野把万亦深的手往下按，按在自己的性器上，“老公，这儿好硬，你摸一摸。”

“操。”万亦深低头吻住原野的唇。

来到地狱之后，两人亲热的时间很少，体内都压着巨大的欲望。万亦深压着原野干了很久，把原野都干射了，他还不射。

“你......不许射进来，你敢射进来，老子弄死你！”原野喘着气骂，这里没有热水，要是万亦深射进来了，爽是爽。但是事后不清理的话，会很难受。

“我就要射。”万亦深舔着原野的唇。

“操，万小二！你找死！”

在最后的关头，万亦深还是抽了出来，拉着原野的手握在自己湿漉漉的阴茎上，射在了原野的手里。

“贱不贱啊你，非得搞在我手上，这么粘！”原野一伸手，把满手的精液抹在万亦深的大腿上。

两人亲了一会儿，万亦深硬起来的性器又直直戳在原野的腹部。

“再干一次就不干了，命都被你干没了。”原野张开腿，让万亦深进来。

“不一定，我就要干你。”万亦深笑得像个得到糖的孩子一样，舔着原野的脸。

射了之后，万亦深还要做。

他抱原野抱起来，抵在门上操。原野整个人腾空了，脚不着地，又爽又刺激。

宋浪沉和秦临在外面等了好久，也没见两人出来，这里人鬼混杂，宋浪沉担心这两人出事，便让秦临过去看看。

秦临敲着门，“大少爷，换个裤子换那么久？”

原野下了一跳，拍着万亦深的脸，“停一下，秦临来了！”

万亦深继续抽送，速度越来越快。

“万小二！你他妈的！”

“原野，小深，你们在里面吗？”秦临又问。

“在，在的，我们......”原野自不成句地回道。

万亦深亲他的耳朵，“告诉他，我们在做爱。”

“操。”原野发现万亦深这个人，真的是很贱啊！

原野使劲吸了一口气，压低声音对门口说道：“那个，我们有点话要说，等会儿就出去。”

“那就好，还以为你们出事儿了呢。”秦临回道。

“没事儿的。”

等万亦深射出来的时候，原野整个人如脱了水一般，站都站不稳。

万亦深把他抱起来，从箱子里翻出一张毛巾，用水囊里的水把毛巾弄湿，给原野擦拭腿间的狼藉。

“小二，爽不爽？”原野半坐起来，手欠地捏着万亦深疲软下来的阴茎。

万亦深抬头看他，真挚发问：“再做一次，好不好？”

“不好！”原野大声吼道。


End file.
